


Their Last Shot

by imscreamt



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, NaTzu - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imscreamt/pseuds/imscreamt
Summary: Over a year after disbanding, Tzuyu still struggles with the aftermath of their last photoshoot together. Nayeon invites her over her studio in the hopes of tying loose ends, and perhaps rekindle something that's been long overdue.





	Their Last Shot

“Nayeon unnie.”

“Hm?”

“Why do you always fix my hair?” Tzuyu asked, her eyes slowly adjusting to the afternoon streaks of sunlight before meeting with Nayeon’s.

Nayeon replied with a warm, almost nostalgic smile as her fingers carefully traced a few loose strands down to the side of Tzuyu’s face.

She never really thought anything of it back then. It was a simple, playful gesture and she’d always respond by playing with Nayeon’s hair to get a few laughs from the fans. Then Nayeon would return to her childish self and ruffle Tzuyu’s hair despite having just fixed it. It was a running gag they had that now seemed to have masked something they both weren’t sure of yet.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Taiwan (Monday – 12:05 P.M.)**

“Any plans today?” Her mom’s voice whispered just above her blanket.

Tzuyu groaned.

“Any plans of…getting up, maybe?”

“Five minutes,” she answered with her eyes still closed.

“It’s twelve o’clock, baby.” Her mother sighed and placed a hand over hers. “At least get some lunch.”

Tzuyu blinked off the last few ounces of sleep before propping up on one elbow.

“I’ll be heading out to a meeting with some partners. Food’s at the table so get up before it gets cold.” She kissed her forehead before abruptly leaving her room.

It’d become a routine for the past year since she came home from Korea. She’d wake up with shoulders that seemed to weigh heavier than she was, then trudge down to eat lunch that’s been sitting there long enough to kill whatever warmth it could’ve provided.

The taste of breakfast had long been lost on her because the earliest time she can manage to wake up without help was around eleven. She had the occasional vacuum cleaners to thank for that. Sometimes she thinks it’s her mother’s evil plan to let three of them go off just outside her room, all so that she can get her ass off the bed before the clock hits twelve. But then she’d immediately hate herself for thinking that. She could never hate her for it; Tzuyu loved her mother too much. Which was why it constantly tore her apart to be stuck at the same spot every day since TWICE disbanded.

Back then, Tzuyu was usually the first one to rise and make toasts for the girls. Then either Mina or Jeongyeon would wake up and help her prepare the rest. Afterwards, she’d watch performance videos over and over until every movement and every change in their formations were ingrained into her mind. Then she’d practice it for hours on end sometimes with Momo. It was always about constant improvements – little by little; for the girls, for Onces, for her family and for herself.

So when they all decided it was time to move on like it was just a phase, it hit her hard. Definitely harder than how the others took it. She came home and shut them out completely for a few weeks until she felt it was okay to read their messages at least. Tzuyu spent most days trying hard not to let every single thing remind her of the members. She spent most nights trying to wade through the nightmares that whispered: ‘It was all a silly dream. They were all so desperate to end it.’ She’d wake up late to the same scene, the same bedroom, the same reality where the nine of them weren’t together anymore.

Tzuyu languidly sat up and reached for her phone, a Tzuvely keychain dangling from its edge.

_11 New Message/s_

It was kind of amazing how seeing just one name from her screen, jump-start her whole body like electricity. The name popped up like some rancid dinner you shove in the fridge, left to be forgotten in over a year until it decides to make its presence known. A year and a half in this case. The pause was palpable as she hovered her thumb over the screen. Tzuyu closed her eyes to loosen her nerves before pressing.

Un-fucking-believable. The first few messages from her in over a year and it’s about a modelling gig for her studio. Never mind how the first message literally asked how she was, because that was obviously just an obligatory start-up for her own selfish business pitch.

Everything about it just sounded too formal; too synthetic; and too rehearsed. Especially coming from Nayeon. It looked like it came from someone who was holding something back. Then again, she always did feel like the woman was always holding something back, despite all her constant child-like energy. If she had to pick which member was the hardest to read, it would always be Nayeon.

They mostly saw her as this borderline-oddball that goofed around whenever she could. And sometimes, she was the opposite. Reading what mood she had wasn’t the hard bit; it was knowing if the mood she had was actually real. And then she’d proceed to make the silliest faces with her two iconic bunny teeth. Tzuyu always took a strange sense of accomplishment in talking her out of getting braces. God knows what would’ve happened if she lost that cheeky, adorable smile of hers.

A smile threatened to curl at her lips thinking about it, but then her thoughts went back to the last day she saw her, Nayeon’s horrified face – blurred in tears that wouldn’t stop flowing as she stormed out. 

She shook the image out her head then let out a sigh that sounded more like a huff. Tzuyu then threw her head up and stared at the ceiling remembering another side of hers she’s seen before. One she’d shown her a handful of times. Times when they were left all alone together.

Picking up her phone, Tzuyu breathed in deep, questioning the eerily impulsive decision she’s gonna make as she shook her head before dialling Nayeon’s number.

**South Korea (Tuesday – 2:30 P.M.)**

“Yes, I’ll be fine.”

Tzuyu pushed the car door open and stepped out onto the concrete. She gave a quick thanks to the driver Nayeon sent to pick her up the airport, a bit peeved the girl couldn’t come do it herself.

“No, I don’t need…wait, why would I need back up? Yes…No…Jihyo, I can handle it, okay? It’s just Nayeon unnie.”

Jihyo was obviously in full mom-mode. “No, for the hundredth time, you don’t need to come over.”

She quickly said goodbye and tucked her phone back to her purse, looking up at the evidently new three-story structure. A NY9 Studio Co. sign was engraved on the wall beside the entryway.

It was amazing to think that Nayeon would actually start her own fashion brand when they’ve only heard the idea come out of her mouth a couple of times in the past. Then again, Tzuyu remembered Nayeon actively participate during some of their photoshoots, picking out which outfit would go best with their theme. She’d prance around the set holding different lipstick shades while holding onto a few pieces of clothing. It was like watching a kid run around a candy store – a designer brand candy store. When she had time to spare, she’d sometimes attend fashion shows with Jihyo or Sana, soaking up whatever inspiration came to her as the models walked the runway.

In some weird self-indulgent way, she took a little comfort in that. Just knowing that Nayeon was doing something she’s passionate about. And yet with the same comfort, came a sickening lump of uneasiness that’s started to well up her chest. She clenched the strap of her handbag and proceeded inside the building.

“Good afternoon, Miss Chou.” The clerk bowed. “Miss Im is waiting for you at the second floor.”

She directed Tzuyu towards the elevator and sent her up, flashing a polite smile before the door closed. The first thing she noticed as she stepped onto the white, wood-panelled floor were the floor-to-ceiling glass window panels that punched through along one side of the room. The amount of light it cast was perfect for a fashion studio.

It gave light to the numerous racks of clothes that were parked randomly around one side; to the cluttered drawing boards that stood beside a long wooden table; to the largest white backdrop she’s ever seen in her life; to the striking black and white mural group picture of her and the other members; and to the familiar-looking woman who stood with her arms crossed as a model posed in front of the camera. Tzuyu couldn’t help but smile.

A cluttered assortment of words to say swirled in her head as she approached Nayeon from behind. Despite their minute-long conversation on the phone yesterday, a year without physical confrontation started to seem a bit more daunting now that she was within arm’s reach.

After much deliberation, Tzuyu settled for, “Hey.”

Nayeon quickly turned around, her long jet-black hair swaying slightly to the side as it gave way for their eyes to meet.

“Tzuyu!” Nayeon broke out her signature grin and immediately wrapped her arms around Tzuyu, pushing her back slightly as she did.

“Yes, I missed you too, unnie.” Tzuyu smiled as the warmth settled in.

Nayeon hummed and took in the girl’s scent, letting her chin rest on Tzuyu’s shoulder as they held each other for a while.

“Hey, not to break this up but…they’re staring,” Tzuyu whispered.

“I don’t mind. Do you?”

“Aren’t you in the middle of a shoot?”

Nayeon finally let go. “You didn’t answer the question.” She shot her a smile that seemed calculating.

“I…”

“Take five, guys!” Nayeon shouted over to her team. “So what’s going on with you?” She took Tzuyu’s hand and led her to a couch away from the staff. “Have you just flown in from Taiwan?”

Tzuyu nodded. “A few hours ago.”

“Do you have a place to stay? You can crash with me over the week.” Nayeon offered with a twinkle in her eyes.”

“Oh, no. I’ll just be here for today. I took my parent’s jet so they might need it back soon.” Tzuyu clarified.

“Wait, what?! You’re kidding. Tell me you’re kidding.” Nayeon cast her a dubious look.

“Unnie, I told you over the phone that I’d stay only until the shoot.”

“Yeah, but I thought you’d at least spend the rest of the day at some place!”

Tzuyu shook her head.

“Ugh…can you at least stay over for one night? Please?” Nayeon grabbed both of her hands. “I’ll take you home myself so just” – she shook them round and round and round – “One night!”

“Nayeon, I didn’t even bring a change of clothes what am I-”

“Then just borrow some of mine! Is that really what you’re so concerned about, Tzuyu?” Nayeon gave her a dull look.

Defeated, she let out a sigh. “Fine, fine.”

“Yes! Thank you!” Nayeon pulled her in for a tight hug.

She rolled her eyes and hugged her back, a bittersweet smile playing at her face as the nostalgic warmth welcomed her back. Truth be said, in the back of her mind, she’d always been curious to see Nayeon’s house, having only been to Jihyo’s and Jeongyeon’s in the past.

“I’m sorry for not keeping in touch by the way,” Nayeon said, before breaking off. “I was just so buried with work like – you wouldn’t believe.” She gave a laugh that seemed off.

“No, it’s okay. I understand.” Tzuyu smiled politely, not wanting to tackle the subject any further.

Nayeon stared at her for a moment, parting her lips as if she wanted to say something but breathed in the dead air instead. “That means a lot, Tzuyu,” she said with a weak smile. “I’m glad you’re here.” Nayeon reached out to hold her hand. After all those years, nothing’s changed; at least, that’s what she wanted to believe. She held Tzuyu’s hand a bit tighter, her gaze resting on it as she pushed back thoughts from a year and a half ago.

“Nayeon?” Tzuyu called out.

She broke out of her daze. “Hm?”

“You okay?”

She smiled, jumping back to her cheery self and said, “Only if you tell me what’s been keeping you busy.”

_Shit. _A sharp laugh escaped Tzuyu. She knew it was going to come up, but never had any chance to form a solid excuse on the way to the studio. “I’ve been um…” She cast her eyes down in thought. “I’ve been helping my parents.”

“Oh, with the cafés?”

“Um…well…” Tzuyu tilted her head to the side.

“With the clinics?”

“I…guess?” She let out nervous laugh. It wasn’t like she was lying or anything; she really did help her parents over the year. Sometimes, she’d cook their meals, water the gardens, pick her dad’s necktie, mix and match her mom’s clothes for work. All very important tasks – situationally.

“What do you help them with?” Nayeon asked.

“I, uh…well I-”

“Ma’am, we’re ready to shoot.” A staff member called out.

“Okay! Just a sec.,” she replied. “You were saying?”

“I’ll uh…” Tzuyu blinked out the interruption. “I’ll tell you later,” she said, hoping Nayeon will forget about it in a while.

Nayeon groaned and stood up, straightening her white button-up blouse. “Alright, but you’re up next over there.” She nodded at the set area and held out her hand. “I’ll get you ready with the outfit.”

**3:30 P.M.**

Over the next few minutes, a team of stylists laid on just a thin layer of make-up and a simple shade of lipstick on Tzuyu. Nayeon insisted that they keep it as natural as possible since the theme was casual, but also because she wanted to capture her as raw as the lens could get. And somewhere deep inside, she’d already convinced herself that in by doing so – she’d somehow be able to take a little step closer towards the girl. Closer than they previously were, at least.

“You have a great team, unnie.” Tzuyu leaned in to whisper, then beamed at her with all the power of their studio lights combined.

“…Maybe a little too great.” Nayeon quickly turned away and busied herself over the clothes rack.

Among the many things that held the power to weaken Nayeon’s knees, Tzuyu’s ten-thousand megawatt smile would take second place, just below a continuous Dance the Night Away-Yes or Yes-Fancy dance performance. And seeing it again after such a long time easily upped her body temperature to a good two degrees hotter. Nayeon tugged at her blouse a few times to help with the unnatural heat.

“It feels a bit weird having you pick my outfit,” Tzuyu said as she skimmed some other rack.

“Really? Why?”

“Actually, I’m not sure if it’s weird because I’m not used to it, or if it’s weird because we’re only doing it now when we had so many chances to do it before. Do you get me?”

“Kinda.” Nayeon chuckled.

Tzuyu whined. “What I mean to say is…”

Nayeon stopped browsing and looked up at her as the pause lingered.

“I just wish we’d done this before.” Tzuyu smiled to herself, unaware of the incessant heat that was rising up to Nayeon’s face.

“Well, we’re here,” Nayeon said a bit too firmly. “And we can have as many photo shoots as you’d like.”

Tzuyu laughed at her. “I wasn’t talking about photo shoots. Just the idea of picking each other’s clothes sometimes.”

The thought brightened her face. “That’d be nice,” she said, not really caring as to what they’d actually do, as long as she gets to spend more time with Tzuyu.

“Perfect.” Nayeon pulled out a white long-sleeved off-shoulder one piece that ended with clean ruffles on each arm. It was definitely casual enough to draw attention away from itself while still being able to highlight Tzuyu’s features properly.

“You designed this?” Tzuyu asked in awe, holding the garment against her body.

Nayeon nodded. “It was meant to be a part of my spring collection.”

“Why wasn’t it?”

She shrugged. “I guess none of the models that’ve tried it ever conveyed the image properly.”

“Well did you try it on yourself? I think you’d look great in this.” Tzuyu held it in front of Nayeon, trying to see how it would fit.

“Well of course I would.” Nayeon huffed, flicking her hair for a dramatic effect before deflating back. “But it’d look better on you,” she said.

Tzuyu glanced at her, caught off-guard by how soft Nayeon’s voice suddenly sounded.

“Go try it on.” Nayeon playfully shoved it onto Tzuyu.

She wasn’t lying when she said none of the models that’ve worn it in the past give it any justice. There was always something that lacked whenever it resurfaced out from the studio; something that didn’t quite complete the framed picture in her mind. And having been constantly buried in mountains of work load through her first year as a designer, Nayeon had unfortunately lost the vision she worked with in designing the dress.

So when the curtain of the dressing room slowly unveiled the almost immaculate image of the girl she’s been waiting for, it was only natural that Nayeon would drop every piece of garment she’d been holding onto the floor as her mouth hung agape. It was a picture-perfect fit, and she knew exactly why.

“So?” Tzuyu meekly stepped out from the room, then gave Nayeon a three-sixty.

The eternal fact that’s been proclaimed throughout the heavens over the years Nayeon had known her was that Chou Tzuyu simply looked so fucking gorgeous.

“Unnie?” Tzuyu called out a second time.

Nayeon finally recovered enough strength to pick up her jaw and replied, “It’s perfect – you’re perfect – holy shit…” She stifled a gasp with both hands, still in complete disbelief. “I made this for you,” she blurted.

“What?” Tzuyu stitched her brows.

“I made this cause I thought of-…” Nayeon caught herself and trailed off, suddenly aware of how creepy she must’ve sounded.

“…Of?”

“Of…your fashion sense.” Nayeon managed a stiff smile for her bland excuse.

Tzuyu gave a quick laugh at the obvious cover-up and probed further. “So you just thought this would be something I’d usually wear?”

“Isn’t it?”

“Well, I mean…” Tzuyu gave the outfit a once-over through a nearby mirror. “I do like the style and how it fits – but that’s not the point, you said-“

“Glad you like it,” Nayeon cut her off with a practiced smile. “Now, head over there so they can set you up. I just need to have a quick word with the others.” She turned tail and walked briskly towards a small group.

“Unnie!” Tzuyu called out, but Nayeon was already too busy pretending not to hear. She scoffed and slowly shook her head before plodding over to the set area. Tzuyu knew what she heard. And one way or another, she was going to get some answers.

**3:50 P.M.**

The last time Tzuyu stood before a studio set was during TWICE’s last promotional magazine cover. A total of thirty pages were dedicated, three pages for each nine members, two for a two-page group photo and one for their disbandment note and final message.

They each chose what to wear and went for their own different styles because they thought having a ‘disbandment uniform’ was way too morbid. It didn’t really matter in the end; she saw it all in black-and-white.

The magazine came out a day after she arrived in Taiwan, and her dad came home from work with a copy in hand. The cover photo was nine of them arranged in a modern-looking couch with Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Momo, and her, standing up while the rest were seated.

She remembers each of them wearing a smile after the shoot, but couldn’t remember if she ever had one on. She didn’t bother to check. And she didn’t bother to read or look at each of their takes. She flipped each page as quick as her unsteady fingers could, and counted the pages. The only line she saw was, “Thank you to our beloved Onces!” Tzuyu never picked it up since then.

A year later, here she was, standing in front of another camera, wearing the same accustomed comfort she’d relied on in each of her past photoshoots. Tzuyu glanced around at the empty white backdrop, feeling all too familiar; and yet, still unnervingly different. She stared at the round, black lens that looked back at her, almost the same as the one from their last photoshoot. She quickly turned her head away as flashes of images played in her head; the member’s faces that smiled as they huddled over, glad that the shoot was finally done – glad that they were finally over. Tzuyu clenched her jaw, the sides of her dress wrinkling with her grip.

“Hey,” Nayeon whispered. “You okay?” A worried look painted on her face.

Tzuyu looked up at her. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“We can do it later if you want, I mean you must be tired from the flight and-”

She waved a hand and forced a smile. “I’m fine, unnie.”

Nayeon stared at her before giving a reluctant nod. “Just tell me if you’re not feeling well, alright?”

Tzuyu nodded, and breathed in, hand-ironing the wrinkled parts. Nayeon waved a hand up in the air and pretty soon, everyone dispersed like a less organized colony of ants with some people taking the elevator and others exiting out to the hall, taking the stairs down to wherever Nayeon sent them.

“Wait, what’s happening? Where are they going?” Tzuyu asked.

“Hm? Oh, just thought I’d be generous today and give them more break time.” Nayeon walked over to the mounted camera.

“So…we’re not gonna shoot yet?”

Nayeon smirked. “You don’t think I can do it by myself?”

“I…” Tzuyu stammered, still unsure what Nayeon was thinking. “Suit yourself, I guess.”

Nayeon unhinged the camera from the tripod and pointed it at Tzuyu, adjusting the values accordingly. “Just do whatever feels natural,” she instructed.

With that, Tzuyu eased her shoulders a bit, pointed herself at the camera, and began.

**4:00 P.M.**

“Okay good. Now if you could just pose like you’re holding up a Light Saber, that’d be neat.” Nayeon requested while crouching down from an angle.

“I swear to god, if this ever gets out, I’ll be suing.” Tzuyu laughed before adjusting to a more serious expression, only to fail as she tried her best not to break out into another one.

“Ya, Chou Tzuyu. This is a highly professional, and not to mention highly expensive shoot so you better get your shit together.” Nayeon threatened

“So all this money and you still couldn’t afford an actual Light Saber prop?” Tzuyu scoffed and clicked her tongue in disgust.

“It’s called strategic budgeting.” Nayeon put the camera down to make her lousy point.

“You say budgeting, I say cheapskate.”

“Wha-…excuse me, but between the two of us, I think I have a lot more managerial skills and not to mention I’m much older so I have more experience and-“

Tzuyu cut her off as she started pantomiming her monologue, complete with gestures and facial expressions.

“Ok, that’s it!” Nayeon grabbed a nearby hotdog pillow from a couch and lunged after the girl.

Tzuyu yelped and made a run for it, hiding behind a long couch in the middle of the room as Nayeon tried to hit her from the other side.

“Give me the long overdue respect I deserve, Chou Tzuyu!” Nayeon hopped onto the cushion to get to the other side, but Tzuyu was already running towards the scattered clothing racks.

“You can have it when you buy me a real Light Saber!” Tzuyu yelled back.

The two faced off on either side of the rack, a wall of garments and hangers in between their, more-or-less, intimate battle. Tzuyu juked right and Nayeon tragically fell for it as Tzuyu ran off from the other side. “You and” – Nayeon tried to catch her breath – “your long ass legs.”

They weaved through the entire second floor, ducking and hopping, then facing off around a few random objects that were wide enough to give some boundary. Finally, Tzuyu made the mistake of entering a fitting room and as she was about to exit, Nayeon was already in-waiting.

A devilish smirk danced across Nayeon’s noticeably haggard face as she slowly crept towards Tzuyu, her hotdog cushion in hand. Tzuyu slowly walked back in response, re-entering the fitting room as she constantly pleaded for forgiveness with her arms stretched out for defence.

“W-wait! Wait, Nayeon unnie! I’m sorry!” Tzuyu begged, but her constant out-of-breath laughs threw away any hope for a peace treaty.

Nayeon didn’t waste any more time and attacked her from behind as Tzuyu turned around to take the cottoned beating.

“You want a Light Saber?! Here’s your damn Light Saber!” She grabbed Tzuyu’s waist and proceeded to hit her bottom with the cushion.

Tzuyu squealed and wriggled against Nayeon’s embrace, too tired, too laughed-out, and too overjoyed to fight back.

**4:20 P.M.**

The two stepped out from the fitting room like two worn-down lovebirds that had just done something they shouldn’t have during work. They hand-ironed their clothes and sauntered back towards the set to finish up.

“You seem out of shape though.” Tzuyu commented as she let Nayeon re-touch her make-up.

Nayeon glared at her and hovered a thick eyeliner over her cheek. Tzuyu deftly caught Nayeon’s hand with her own to avoid the assault.

“I’m kidding!” she snickered. “I think you actually got a bit taller.”

“Not sure how I feel about that coming from you,” said Nayeon.

“Hey, we’re not that far apart.”

“Says the five-eighter.” Nayeon chuckled. “Now, are you gonna let me do your make-up? Or do you have other plans for my hand that I should know?” She nodded towards Tzuyu’s hand still clasped around hers, a teasing smirk plastered on her face.

Tzuyu quickly let go and whispered a quick, “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind.” Nayeon kept the smile and continued working on her make-up.

A long silence befell on the two as they were suddenly both very aware of the lounge music that’s been playing in the background ever since the studio opened. As Nayeon carefully finished with a light blush on Tzuyu’s cheek, she grabbed the lipstick.

“Ah, unnie, I can do it myse-“

“Pucker up.” Nayeon insisted, her hand already holding the lipstick brush in place.

Tzuyu gulped in automatic response. There was clearly no way anyone or anything could talk Nayeon out of it, so she did as was told. She pursed her lips together and puckered up in front of her.

Nayeon leaned in a bit closer.

Tzuyu screamed in her head.

Soon, the first stroke brushed against her lower lip. Followed by a few quick brushes around. Tzuyu closed her eyes to avoid the close encounter.

Nayeon smiled at the girl’s obvious defence mechanism. She had planned to tease the girl a bit, but was too captivated by how soft Tzuyu’s lips felt against the brush.

“Hey,” Nayeon whispered. “The thing is…”

Tzuyu felt a light gush of air against her ear.

“I’m not gonna put lipstick on your eyeballs, so you can keep them open.” Nayeon concluded.

Tzuyu rolled her covered eyes, obviously unable to respond, but figured she wouldn’t be able to give one either way, so she slowly opened them back, only to be met by Nayeon’s ridiculously beautiful face looking directly at her from three-inches away. Her eyes darted everywhere except straight.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nayeon finally drew herself back and put the brush down on the tray. Tzuyu gave a quick exhale from a breath she was holding and eased a bit.

“Was it really that exhausting?” Nayeon laughed as she stood up.

“Let me do yours and let’s see how well you take it.” Tzuyu dared.

Nayeon then gave the single-most haughtiest smirk she’d seen that day. “Go right ahead.”

She’d forgotten how serious Nayeon took most of their dares back then. Tzuyu was positive the girl would dance to the beat of a toddler song, wearing a jumpsuit in the middle of a busy intersection if someone dared her to do it.

“Forget it.” Tzuyu gave up. “You wouldn’t feel anything anyway.”

“You know that’s not true, Tzuyu.” Nayeon said with a voice so soft and quiet that Tzuyu had to look up at her from her seat to find out if it really came from her mouth.

And Nayeon just gazed at Tzuyu with a familiar sort of tenderness they both recognized from a long time ago. It lingered between them. Some unspoken form of intimacy that settled in during their years together. For a split-second, their eyes would meet at the exact same time and they’d always have the choice to look away. But they never did. It was an understanding between them that lingered behind the protection of controversies that were too delicate to discuss; back then, at least.

Nayeon brought her hand up to tilt Tzuyu’s chin a bit further as their eyes met. When she was sure Tzuyu’s gaze wouldn’t leave hers, she raised her hand even further up against Tzuyu’s hair. Then gently – carefully, Nayeon meticulously combed a few loose strands down to the side of her cheeks, running the tips of her fingers smoothly against Tzuyu’s porcelain skin.

It was electric. Every time Nayeon’s fingers would brush against her, Tzuyu’s skin prickled with the touch. It all happened in slow-mo inside her head, and at one point, she wasn’t sure if it was happening outside as well. And then, it was over. Nayeon had fixed her hair. Just like the countless times she’d done before.

Nayeon turned heel and grabbed the camera from the floor. “Let’s just do a few more, then we can finish up.”

Tzuyu nodded, still unsure what the hell just happened and why it suddenly felt different than when Nayeon had done it in the past.

Several minutes then flew by with just the sound of the shutter clicking mixed with the muffled beat of jazz playing in the background. As they finished, Tzuyu grabbed her own clothes and went back to the fitting room while Nayeon plugged the camera to a nearby computer.

“They’re not coming back, are they?” Tzuyu figured as she placed the folded dress on a couch.

“Nope,” said Nayeon.

“Why did you _really_ ask them to leave?” Tzuyu folded her arms, leaning against the back of the couch.

Nayeon finally looked up from the screen. “Cause I wanted to catch up with you.”

The smile that followed disarmed her. In truth, Tzuyu somehow already knew the type of play-safe answer Nayeon would give. Nayeon used it almost always back then to get herself out of potentially awkward situations. And Tzuyu had no idea how to feel about it because she was certain the woman wasn’t lying; but she wasn’t telling the whole truth either. Unless, of course, she’d simply convinced herself that it wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear. So, what _did_ she want her to say?

Tzuyu caught herself before plummeting deeper into the thought as Nayeon gestured her over.

“Look,” Nayeon pointed at the screen.

Tzuyu leaned down to get a better look. “Wait…” She stitched her brows. “What is this?”

“I wanted to see how your pictures would look like as a cover for magazines.” Nayeon beamed. “Can I?”

The picture she used was of Tzuyu, slightly leaning against the white backdrop with both hands in front, and her long hair down to her chest. It was the simplest pose she’d done earlier but looked perfect as a cover. But something wasn’t right. It looked empty. It was just her, alone in a single shot that could definitely fit more people in; eight more at least. The white backdrop seemingly bigger in the shot than it was in reality, and she stood in the center of it all – swallowed up all alone. And what scared her the most, was the fact that it was all true. She looked away, pushing back the thoughts that threatened to come forward after so long.

“No.”

Nayeon’s smile faded. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t want you to.” Tzuyu said firmly as she straightened up.

“Yeah, but why not? I mean you look so good here I don’t get-“

“I don’t want you to!” She shouted.

Nayeon froze, her eyes wide at the outburst.

After a long silence, Tzuyu unclenched her fists she didn’t realize she was holding and brought them up to her face, settling down on the couch as she caught her breath.

Nayeon cautiously followed her afterwards, letting the pause linger on a bit before talking. “I-…” She began. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

Tzuyu waved a hand, letting her know it’s fine but still wouldn’t face her. “I thought it was a casual shoot.”

“It is! I just thought you’d be interested.”

“Interested in what?” Tzuyu looked at her.

Nayeon noticeably eases. “In becoming a model.” She confessed. “Our company’s exclusive model, at least.”

Tzuyu scoffed, somehow amazed how it got confusing. “Wait, I-…What?”

“I mean, we already have a few but it’d be perfect to have you on board if you’re looking for a job.”

“You invited me here…to recruit me?” She asked, a tinge of pain in her voice.

“No! God, no! That’s not what I-”

“Then why?!”

“Because I-” The words got stuck to her throat and Nayeon paused to swallow. “I just wanted to talk,” she mumbled. The whole sentence came out dry; so unsure, and so meticulously sanitized that she had to swallow again just to stop herself from mentally vomiting.

“…After a year?” Tzuyu’s voice cracked. She clenched her jaw to supress the tears that started to well.

Nayeon opened her mouth, but couldn’t answer. The only answer she could ever come up with was an apology that would never nearly be enough to cover the days she chose not to contact her. There were no more excuses; and Nayeon hung her head in silence.

“Wait…” Tzuyu sniffed. “You asked if I was looking for a job.”

_Shit._

“How did you…” Her eyes widened with the sudden realization. Then, everything made sense. “Jihyo…” Tzuyu whispered under her breath.

Nayeon straightened up and slid closer, placing a hand over hers. “Tzuyu listen, whatever you’re thinking right now, I can assure you that I didn’t just invite you here today to offer you a job,” she said, as slow and as careful her voice would allow. “I just thought getting you on a set again would help-”

“Help what?!” Tzuyu shouted. “Help make yourself feel better about it?! About not talking to me for over a year?”

“Hey! You disappeared, remember that? You walked out on all of us so-”

“And whose fault do you think is that?! You guys were so fucking happy to…” She stopped herself, looking down at the floor. “To end it all…” She mumbled to herself. Tzuyu abruptly stood up without a word, grabbed her handbag, and began striding over towards the door.

“Ya, Tzuyu!” Nayeon quickly followed her out the hall and down the steps onto the lobby. “Tzuyu, where the hell are you going?!” She grabbed her arm.

Tzuyu turned and faced Nayeon, her eyes glaring as she breathed heavy. “Home,” she stressed. She’s heard enough. Everything swirled inside her head from the whole pretence that they led her to believe. Memories from the group’s last photoshoot together flashed before her as she desperately tried to break free from Nayeon’s grip.

“What? Back to Taiwan?!” Nayeon scoffed. “Are you serious? There’s no fucking way I’m letting you commute to the airport and that’s not even the-”

“I’ll drive her there.” A voice, familiar to both of them called out from the entrance.

Tzuyu turned her head and recognized the black leather jacket and tattered jeans. She could barely make out the familiar marker lines over one of the tears but she was a hundred percent certain it said, ‘_He offered her the world, she said she have her own.’ _“…Jeongyeon?”

The girl walked over with three large take-out boxes and placed them on the lobby desk, whispering something to the clerk who had just been watching the drama unfurl in front of her. The clerk nodded, then separated one of the boxes over to the side as Jeongyeon continued over to them.

“I can drive her to airport.” Jeongyeon offered, glancing at Nayeon’s hand that was still latched onto Tzuyu.

Nayeon sighed. “Jeongyeon, please. Not now.”

She flashed her a smirk then turned to Tzuyu. “Do you want me to take you there? Is this old lady bothering you?”

“Hey, fuck off!”

Tzuyu nodded, her gaze still downcast.

“That’s a yes for both,” said Jeongyeon. She leaned in over to Nayeon and lowered her voice. “You’re hurting her, Nabongs.” She pointed out.

Nayeon instantly let go, wincing a little from the immediate guilt. “Shit, I-…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-…” She stuttered, sheepishly rubbing her elbow.

“Don’t worry.” Jeonyeon stroked her head. “I’ll bring your girlfriend home safe and sound,” she promised, then did a quick bow before taking Tzuyu’s hand.

“Wha-” Nayeon gawked at her.

“Ready to go?” Jeongyeon asked Tzuyu.

She answered with another nod, still not meeting her eyes.

“Hey, dinner’s over there!” Jeongyeon shouted over to Nayeon and pointed at the three boxes. “I’ll come back for the other one!”

The two exited the building and walked over to the parking lot with their hands still held together. Jeongyeon grabbed the car keys from her pocket and pressed a button for the door, then immediately, a jet-black Range Rover lit up. Jeongyeon freed her hand and started the engine as Tzuyu got up from the passenger side.

**5:30 P.M.**

With the window being the only thing that was keeping her head propped to the side, Tzuyu gazed up at the orange sky, a shade darker behind the tint as the radio played a familiar song she didn’t bother remembering. It was easy to block it out; the lyrics came out as one long monotonous gibberish that seemed too heavy to reach her ears; and the rhythm was constantly re-arranged to form a whole other song she didn’t know.

But Tzuyu didn’t forget. She didn’t forget what had happened during their last photoshoot a year and four months ago. She didn’t forget how happy everyone’s faces looked throughout the shoot like it wasn’t their last. She didn’t forget the last flash of light that reached her as the cameraman signalled ‘three.’ She didn’t forget all eight of them coming together afterwards for a huddle as they called her over.

But she froze right at her spot on the set. She remembers staring directly at the camera even though it was over, her hands beginning to tremble and her breath came shorter and shorter. She blinked once and tears started flowing, so she wiped them with her hands, but they wouldn’t stop. They kept flowing as her breathing became shallow and she had to hold herself as tight as she could to somehow keep her knees from giving. But they eventually did, and she slowly collapsed on the floor, weeping her heart out as she the other members and staff rushed over to her.

“Hey.” Jeongyeon broke the silence. “You okay?” She glanced over to Tzuyu.

Her cheeks felt wet. “Yeah,” Tzuyu sniffed.

Jeongyeon grabbed a tissue box from her side and handed it to her. Tzuyu wiped her tears and sat up straight, blowing her nose before throwing the sheet in a small trash bin.

“So…” Jeongyeon began. “What happened?” she asked with a noticeably careful tone.

Tzuyu gave her a weak smile, somehow relieved to know that Jeongyeon was still…well, Jeongyeon. “Thanks,” she said. “But…I’d rather not talk about it.”

Jeongyeon gave a slow nod. After a while, she said, “You know she doesn’t mean any harm, right? She can be impulsive at times but...she always means well.”

“I know,” Tzuyu said flatly. It didn’t change the fact that she lied.

It fell quiet once again as they drove through the city leading to the freeway. She’d managed to calm down a bit and was suddenly fully aware that she was with Jeongyeon, another face she hasn’t seen in over a year.

“How’ve you been, by the way?” Tzuyu looked over to her.

“Me?” Jeongyeon glanced at her. “Alright, I guess. Dad left me in charge of Doore now.”

“Wow, really? Ah, wait, the boxes from earlier…”

“Nayeon texted me you’d be flying over. Just thought I’d drop by with some dinner.”

Tzuyu slumped back to her seat, visibly frustrated.

“Woah, what’s wrong?” She kept shooting her worried glances.

“I just…I’m sorry. You went and brought dinner and now I’ve wasted it and-”

“What? No, hey it’s okay!” Jeongyeon chuckled. “I’ll come back for them later.”

“Yeah, but I still won’t be able to try it.”

“Mm…yeah, I guess. Which is why you’ll have to come back some other time.” She grinned.

Tzuyu smiled at the thought, casting her eyes outside as the street lamps blurred overhead.

“You don’t have to come back right away.” Jeongyeon eased. “Take all the time you need, Tzuyu.”

**6:10 P.M.**

The two stepped out onto the parking lot and quickly made their way towards Incheon International Airport, with both of them wearing face masks to attract less attention. Jeongyeon gave Tzuyu a bucket hat for some extra protection, but soon came to realize that the more concealed you look, the more people will look at you. As more and more people recognized them, the airport security team had to rush over and facilitate the growing crowd while they proceeded towards the ticketing desk.

“Yeah, definitely a bad idea,” said Jeongyeon.

“I really am sorry for dragging you into this.” Tzuyu touched Jeongyeon’s arm.

“Hey, no worries.” She pulled her mask down. “Honestly, I’d sneak you around anywhere if it meant hanging out with you.” Jeongyeon flashed her a smile.

“I’ll let you know when I need another disguise.” Tzuyu gave one of her own and grabbed the passport in her handbag as Jeongyeon approached the ticketing agent.

“Excuse me,” Jeongyeon greeted spiffy woman. “One ticket for the next flight to Taiwan, please.”

The woman bowed politely as she checked her screen for available seats. “I’m terribly sorry, Miss, but there are no more seats available for the last flight today.”

The two shared a concerned look. “You mean…there aren’t any flights left?” Tzuyu asked.

“The next one is scheduled for tomorrow at three A.M.”

“Fuck.” Jeongyeon whispered under her breath before thanking the woman.

They walked away in defeat, huddling over to the side. “I should’ve checked the site.” Tzuyu groaned, crossing her arms in frustration.

“Well, you should contact your folks back at home first, and tell them about the situation.”

Tzuyu shook her head. “Our jet just left a few hours ago. I can’t have them flying it back over so soon.”

“Okay, well, where were you supposed to stay? I can take you there and wait for the next flight.”

“Nayeon’s…”

“…Ah…right.” Jeongyeon snickered.

“Look, just drop me at a nearby hotel and I can-”

“Woah, woah, you are _not_ staying at a hotel. Not if I can help it, at least.” Jeongyeon insisted.

“Jeongyeon,” Tzuyu sighed. “I’d honestly rather stay in one, than go back to Nayeon’s place for tonight.”

“Tzuyu,” She grabbed her shoulders. “I’m saying you can stay at my house.” She laughed and pushed her back playfully.

**7:20 P.M.**

“Are your sisters here?” Tzuyu asked as Jeongyeon opened the front door to her house.

“Seoyeon’s at her friend’s house. Hold on.” Jeongyeon hung her car keys on a wall hook before taking off her shoes, grabbing a pair of slippers for Tzuyu. “Seung-yeon unnie!” she shouted along the hall.

“What?” Seung-yeon’s head poked out from the living room. She gasped and sprang up from the couch as soon as she saw Tzuyu.

Tzuyu gave a polite smile and bowed. “Good evening, unn-”

“Jeongyeon!” Seung-yeon yelled as she stomped over to the two of them. “What the hell! Why didn’t you tell me Tzuyu was coming over?!” She complained facing Jeongyeon, then immediately turned to Tzuyu with a wide smile. “It’s so great to finally meet you in person, Tzuyu! Have you had dinner? What do you want to eat? Are you gonna spend the night? How long are you going to stay? Do you want me to-”

“Okay, okay! Interviews will be held at dinner, thank you.” Jeongyeon cut her off, bringing down a hand in-between the two.

“I hope you don’t mind if I spend the night, Seung-yeon unnie.” Tzuyu inquired courteously.

Seung-yeon covered her mouth in complete adoration of the graceful beauty that stood before her. “She called me-…” Seung-yeon quickly turned back to Jeongyeon, a look of disbelief in her eyes while Jeongyeon rolled hers. Turning her head back to Tzuyu, Seung-yeon proclaimed, “Tzuyu, I can assure you, you can stay here for as long as you want. You can live here now. There’s plenty of space in my bedroom, or if you want, I can build you your own room next to mine, or-”

“Alright, she gets it!” Jeongyeon pushed Tzuyu out of the conversation and further into the hall as they made their way up to the second floor. “Sorry about her. She’s…a fan.”

“No, I don’t mind. She’s seems really kind.” Tzuyu smiled, remembering her older brother. “By the way, where’s-”

And on cue, the little, fluffy, chocolate cloud of a dog came running out from the corner. “Nanan!” Tzuyu got on her knees to greet the poodle.

Nanan immediately got up on her hind legs as she slobbered Tzuyu’s chin, wriggling uncontrollably all the while.

“I think she missed you.” Jeongyeon smiled, squatting down to give Nanan a rub.

“Well, I definitely missed you too!” Tzuyu showered her woolly head with kisses. “Now I’m starting to miss Gucci.” She drew back a little.

“Bring her along next time.” Jeongyeon got up and opened the door to her room. “I’m sure this kid would love another playmate.”

Tzuyu nodded with uncertainty, still reluctant to plan another visit anytime soon. After a while, Nanan broke off and ran downstairs, letting Tzuyu follow Jeongyeon inside.

**7:45 P.M.**

“So…how is it?” Seung-yeon prodded, as she watched Tzuyu take her first bite of the Tonkatsu.

“Maybe let her chew it first, unnie?” Jeongyeon piped with a mouthful of rice and some beef slices.

“Maybe chew yours first, Jeongyeon?” She countered.

“It’s perfect, Seung-yeon unnie.” Tzuyu’s face lit up as she took another bite; while Seung-yeon’s lit up even brighter as she pushed the other dishes to Tzuyu.

Half-way through everything, Jeongyeon stood up from the table and walked towards the fridge, grabbing three cans of beer before heading back.

Seung-yeon almost choked on some beans as soon as she placed the cans on the table. “Wait, is Tzuyu even legal?”

“Uh, yeah. Years ago.” Jeongyeon affirmed, popping a can open before offering it to Tzuyu. “Want one?”

Tzuyu gave the silver can a long, hard look. The last time she drank beer was with Chaeyoung on their graduation party. She forgot how it tasted but remembers hating it. She hesitantly reached out for the can nonetheless, and gave it a swig. Her face slowly soured.

Jeongyeon snickered. “You okay?”

“Jeongyeon, lay off.” Seung-yeon scolded. “Tzuyu, you don’t have to finish it. She’s just showing off because our parents are out of town.”

Tzuyu shook her head, still recovering from the aftertaste. “No, it’s okay. I’ll get used to it.”

“That’s…highly unnecessary but, up to you, I guess.”

After they’ve finished eating, Jeongyeon got up once again and cleared the table, heading over to the sink nearby to wash the dishes.

“So,” Seung-yeon leaned in from across the table, a hand on top of her unfinished can. “What’re your plans for tomorrow?”

“Oh, I’m actually flying home tomorrow morning.” Tzuyu slipped, downing another sip of alcohol.

Jeongyeon shot her a look from behind.

“Wait…I thought Jeongyeon just picked you up from the airport.” Seung-yeon gave her a quizzical look.

Tzuyu blinked, realizing her mistake and shot a glance at Jeongyeon who was looking back at her with raised brows. “No, I…I arrived earlier this morning.” She admitted.

“And you’re leaving so soon?” Seung-yeon whined.

“Unfortunately,” She said softly and dropped her gaze down to her can. “I just dropped by to take care of some…business.” Tzuyu’s smile slowly faded, the word ‘business’ leaving an even worse aftertaste than the beer.

“I see.” Seung-yeon gave an easy smile, her chin resting on one palm. “Well, if you ever need a place to stay, you’re always welcome here, Tzuyu.” She broke out into a grin.

Tzuyu gave a small bow and thanked her, the thought of coming back for another visit seemingly less daunting all of a sudden.

**11:05 P.M.**

A single floor lamp pierced through the dimmed studio as the stereo continued to hum a somber tune. Nayeon slumped on one of the couches under the lamp, barefoot and half-dead from the train wreck of her day. She held one hand up to cover her eyes as Tzuyu’s pained look flashed in her mind again. Maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to offer her the job. Nayeon pinched the bridge of her nose before bringing her phone up to dial Jeongyeon for the seventh time since eating the boxed dinner she left behind. As undeniably tasty the food was from their restaurant, her appetite just couldn’t get past the sixth mouthful of Bibimbap.

Her phone rang…and rang…and rang…

Eventually, after a few hopeless dial tones, a voice from the other end.

“Wow,” Nayeon sighed as she dragged the word. “Seven times…really?”

Jeongyeon’s laugh came out as a static buzz. “What can I say? I’m a busy woman.”

“Oh yeah? How many grams today?”

“A few bags actually. Why? You want in?”

Nayeon gave a low hoot. “Someone’s moving up in the world. Might need a lot more to help me right now though.”

“Yikes. That bad?”

“So. Fucking. Bad.” She groaned and lay down on her side. “You forgot your dinner, by the way.”

“Oh, riiight. You can have my share. And Tzuyu’s.”

“Hey, speaking of…” Nayeon lowered her voice. “How was she?”

“Hm…honestly? Pretty damn miserable for the most part. What’d you do to her, anyway?” Jeongyeon asked.

She planted her face on a pillow. “Nothing! I swear to god! One minute we were running around and having fun, then I showed her a sample of a magazine cover with her picture I took earlier, then-”

“’Having fun?’” Jeongyeon intoned, supressing an obvious laugh.

“…You’re drunk, aren’t you? Don’t answer.” Nayeon surmised before proceeding to recap the whole day.

“You offered her a job?!” Jeongyeon burst out laughing.

“Shut up! You’re making it sound like financial stability is a bad thing! And were you even listening? That wasn’t why I invited her, okay?” Nayeon defended, propping herself with an elbow.

After a few more agonizing seconds of Jeongyeon’s hysterical laughter over the phone, she finally calmed herself down. “Nabongs, as…thoughtful, as that was, I highly doubt ‘financial stability’ is what Tzuyu needs the most right now.” She scoffed. “The whole date was sweet, but…yeah, you fucked that up pretty bad.”

“Yeah, thank you, captain obvious.” Nayeon rolled her eyes.

“And, really? A studio date?” Jeongyeon implied with a more serious tone. “You didn’t think it was…maybe, too soon?”

Nayeon deflated, her head cocked back to the couch as she stared at the ceiling. “I just thought it would help somehow. Help her get over it at least.”

“It’s been only a little over a year, Nayeon. Hell, _I’m_ still not over it,” she murmured.

“Yeah, I know.” Nayeon sighed. “I just…” She closed her eyes, remembering the day Tzuyu broke down in hysterical tears during their last photoshoot as she screamed at everyone; blaming the eight of them for deciding to disband. Immediately after that, she stormed out the studio; and it was the last time she saw her back then.

“…I just want her to be happy again.”

“We all do,” Jeongyeon breathed in. “Which is why you’re gonna take her on a date tomorrow. A proper date.”

Nayeon sat back up. “What?”

“…What?” Jeongyeon redirected.

“Wait, is Tzuyu coming back to Korea?”

“What? No. I thought I told you.”

“Told me what? Where is she?”

“She’s at my house.”

“WHAT?!” Nayeon yelled as she sprang up from the couch.

“Ouch.”

“Fuck off, you’re lying,” she challenged.

Jeongyeon chuckled. “Wait, let me prove it. Go on the chat.”

Nayeon quickly redialled Jeongyeon. “Ya, Yoo Jeongyeon!” She screamed as soon as the girl picked up.

“Shush! I told you to keep it down,” she whispered.

“I thought you took her to the airport?!” Nayeon lowered her voice as the words then came out as airy bursts of static.

“I did,” Jeongyeon said, her voice sounding a bit distant from the phone. “But when we got to the ticketing booth, the last flight was fully booked already, so I told her to spend the night at my place.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!”

Silence filled the other end. “I mean…I just did.” Jeongyeon snorted.

Nayeon pulled the phone away from her ear, physically fighting the urge to throw it from across the studio. “Yeah, okay. I’m coming over.” She declared, striding over to grab her handbag.

“Woah, hey, no! Are you insane?! She’s asleep, you idiot. Calm your ass down and listen to my plan, alright?”

She halted. “What plan?”

Jeongyeon huffed. “Okay, so I invited her to go to a petting zoo tomorrow along with you and me. Obviously she didn’t want to at first because you’re tagging along, but I told her that I’d be there with her and that if she wanted to bail, I’d drive her off to the airport right then and there. I told her to sleep on it and give me an answer tomorrow.”

Nayeon sat back down. “So…she hasn’t even agreed to it yet.”

“Nope. But I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”

“And why the hell not?”

“Cause god Jihyo.”

**A few minutes earlier…  
10:30 P.M.**

Tzuyu exited the bathroom and wrapped her hair up with a towel, keeping it from drenching her borrowed tee that went comfortably with one of Jeongyeon’s joggers. She grabbed her phone from the shelf and made her way back towards the bedroom, only to then be viciously attacked by the resident ball of choco puff.

Nanan was in full hyper mode once again as she ran circles around Tzuyu, occasionally stopping to pounce up but could only reach her knees. Tzuyu smiled brightly at the sight, squatting down to play with her.

“It’s already bedtime, Nanan,” she said, ruffling the dog’s cottony brown head. “I need to leave early tomorrow.” Her smile dimmed at the thought as Nanan stopped running and sat in front of her.

“What? You don’t want me to go?” She snickered, bopping Nanan’s snout with a finger before whispering, “Just say so.”

She stood up as her phone rang. Ever since she left the studio, her phone’s been going off with calls from Nayeon so she turned it off for a while. After dinner, she turned it on only to be flooded with messages from the girl. Tzuyu never read a single one. And just as her thumb was about to press the glaring red ‘Decline’ button, she noticed it was from a different name; ‘Jihyo.’

Tzuyu stared at the screen, letting her phone vibrate till the call died down, only to ring again. As infuriated as she was that their ex-leader had divulged her condition behind her back – and to Nayeon for that matter – she oddly had no urge to turn her phone off. She wasn’t sure which was worse, letting her phone ring until the other person lost hope, or getting the person downright denied to even make a call. After the fifth try, a chat notification from none other than Jihyo. Feeling confident enough to look at it, she pressed on the conversation.

Tzuyu gave out a deep sigh, heading out to a nearby balcony. She slumped against the railings and sent the go signal for a call.

“Tzuyu?”

“What?” She said flatly.

“Ugh, thank god. And thank _you _for answering.”

“I need to sleep soon.”

“Tzuyu,” Jihyo scoffed. “Look, I’m sorry that I told Nayeon about you. I really am. She was asking me how you were doing the other day and I just told her you were taking it easy for now, which is clearly not a bad thing! I promise you, I had no idea what she was planning.”

“Yeah, and you absolutely weren’t so obviously insistent to tag along with me this morning. Because you absolutely had no idea what she was gonna do.” Tzuyu said.

“What?! Of course I didn’t know! That’s not even-” Jihyo raised her voice, breathing in before continuing. “I swear on my mother’s life, I didn’t know. I just wanted to come along because-…” She trailed off.

“Because, what?”

“Because I was worried about you,” she said carefully.

Tzuyu looked down on the streets in silence, knowing all too well what Jihyo meant. She was the first to rush over when her knees gave out back then. Jihyo looked at her as if she’d just died; all of them did. And in some way, some parts of her probably did. As Jihyo tried to help her up, Tzuyu shrugged her off and yanked her arm away, walking out of the set.

After a long pause, she finally said, “I’m fine.”

Jihyo gave a short laugh. “We both know you’re a bad liar.” she replied, sounding more at ease.

“Unlike some people, huh.”

“Tzuyu…” she began. “Whatever Nayeon said; whatever she did, please believe me when I say she did it with the best intentions. You know her better than that.”

“I wish I did, Jihyo. I really wish I did.” She pinched the bridge of her nose.

Jihyo sighed. “Well, I talked to Jeongyeon a while ago because I couldn’t get in touch with you. Can you at least, please give Nayeon another chance tomorrow? She deserves a chance to explain. And if she starts bothering you again, just give Jeongyeon your exit ticket.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I can really hope for. I honestly don’t expect you to forgive me right now, but I want you to remember that we’re always here for you.”

They said their goodbyes as Tzuyu lingered on the balcony, processing what Jihyo had just said – ‘We’re always here for you.’ She almost scoffed at the thought. After her incident at their photoshoot, the others reached out to her after a couple of months. She replied occasionally, and noticed after some time, they all somehow always started with ‘How are you?’ or ‘How’ve you been?’ Before long, the messages dwindled down until only Jihyo and Mina kept in touch once a month. None of them flew by to visit. Then there was Nayeon, whose only message she’d received after walking out was, ‘I’m sorry.’ She hasn’t heard a word from her until just the other day.

Tzuyu turned away from the glow of the street lights that surrounded the neighbourhood and went back inside. The time was 10:50 in the evening, she lumbered into Jeongyeon’s room and collapsed onto the bed, too tired and too unsure of anything anymore.

**Wednesday – 9:23 A.M.**

“The fuck do you mean you’re only just leaving now?!” Nayeon thundered through her phone, turning a few heads. “I’ve been standing here for thirty minutes losing my shit and-…” She breathed in a lung-full before lowering her voice. “I swear, the next person I see who even remotely resembles Tzuyu – even from behind – is gonna get pounced.”

Jeongyeon couldn’t help but laugh at the other end. “Wow, _someone’s_ excited,” she chirped and gave Tzuyu a look. Tzuyu instead kept her eyes glued outside as the houses went by, too impassive towards the conversation. “Wait, you’re already there?” Jeongyeon asked incredulously. “Weren’t we supposed to meet at ten? Or was I still asleep four hours ago? Didn’t you wake me up at five in the fucking morning to ask if – and I quote – ‘the mission’ was still a go?”

“Hey, whose bright idea was this anyway? Huh?” Nayeon complained.

“Hey, who’s the one that needs this bright idea anyway? Huh?”

She scoffed. “Just get your ass over here before I-…wait, is that you? Is that Tzuyu?”

“Yeah that’d be us. What am I wearing?”

Nayeon squinted to try and get a better look. “A…pink flannel with yellow-…okay that’s not you.”

“Yeah, no – that’s my business outfit so my regulars can spot me easily.”

“Goodbye, Jeongyeon.”

“No wait, it’s true! My boyfriend, Thanos, just teleported us. Go say hi.”

“Fuck you.” Nayeon abruptly ended the pointless call, crossing her arms as she eyed the lookalikes that passed her by. There was obviously no one in the planet, or any other planet, who could look as beautiful as Tzuyu. With her perfectly radiant smile that could honestly, physically hurt her chest whenever she gazed at it for too long; her eyes that looked too pure and innocent whenever she laughed, but could turn just as fierce, and then she’s suddenly capable of taking on anyone or anything.

Nayeon sat herself down on a lone bench by the entrance, sighing to herself as she realized that this could very well be the last time she’d get to see Tzuyu after a long time. She thought about what she’d say when they meet; what she’d do and what she won’t do; and tell her what she really wants. _What I really want, _she recited the question in her head over and over so she won’t forget.

**9:45 A.M.**

Nayeon paced outside the gate of the petting zoo, constantly looking over at the entrance to the parking lot for signs of a black Range Rover with the most beautiful girl in the world sitting at the passenger’s seat and an ostrich in human form sitting at the driver’s. It was hard not to miss. Finally, as she pulled out her phone to call Jeongyeon again, a jet-black Range Rover with the plate number; ’00 우1996’ turned and entered the parking lot.

The place wasn’t open till ten so the spaces she had to work with were generous. She watched it circle around once before parking in reverse, keeping her eyes glued to the passenger’s side as it stopped. Yet as soon as the door swung open, she immediately turned away as her gut started tickling. All of a sudden, every plan she had devised earlier started to seem petty and pointless. What if everything was beyond fixing? What if she was too late? What if she makes it worse? Her hands trembled as she squeezed her arm tightly, trying to kill the nerves that screamed in her head.

“Tzuyu, look, a mutated rabbit here at the entrance.” Jeongyeon’s voice teased from behind. “Wanna pet it?” She asked.

“That’s some nerve coming from an ostrich.” Nayeon turned around to greet them, completely unprepared to be met by Tzuyu, wearing a light brown sweater that cuffed at the sleeves, black faux-leather leggings that stopped just before her ankles, and plain white sneakers. Then again, she was always unprepared for whatever Tzuyu decided to wear. The girl could very well show up in a tri-color dress of green, purple, and blue and Nayeon would still think it’d look cute on her. At least Jeongyeon did a better job at dressing her up.

She eyed her timidly as Tzuyu kept her arms crossed, looking over to the zoo with indifference. Sensing the obvious resentment, Nayeon shied away and pursed her lips, losing a bit of confidence for the day.

“Ah, never mind,” Jeongyeon leaned in to whisper at Tzuyu. “I think the rabbit’s scared.” She smirked. Nayeon huffed, shaking her head in silence at the third-wheeler. “C’mon, they’re about to open.” The third-wheeler grabbed Tzuyu’s hand and led her towards the main entrance as Nayeon followed the two from behind.

They kept the same, almost triangular formation as they strolled through the entry pathway that snaked around a few shaded groves. Each small grove contained a different animal along with their stationed caretakers who would give treats for you to feed them with. Thankfully, the October breeze kept the humidity of the whole area at bay, at the same time staving off the expected, but mild stench of a zoo.

“Jeongyeon, look.” Nayeon tugged at her hoodie. “Wanna pet those horses?” She dared.

She answered with a wry smile, evidently still a bit traumatised from her accident years back.

“I think there’s some pygmy donkeys over by that area.” Tzuyu spoke for the first time since they entered. “Want to try petting those?” she asked Jeongyeon.

“I’ll pass.”

“Oh, c’mon. You have to at least try.” Nayeon chimed in.

“No I don’t.”

“Just try and feed them then. I’ll help you.” Tzuyu assured.

Jeongyeon let out a long sigh before giving them both a look. “Alright, but in exchange, I want you both walking side-by-side for the rest of the day.”

“Deal.” Tzuyu agreed before Nayeon could even protest.

Nayeon raised her brows at the unexpected answer before turning to Jeongyeon with a smug look already plastered on her face. She had to hand it to the ostrich miracle worker.

The trio approached the small fenced area where the three pygmy donkeys roamed around, each of them not three feet higher. The caretaker handed each of them a carrot to feed as she rounded them up to come closer. Nayeon was first, holding out the carrot as she let the tiny grey donkey come towards her. When it was half-way done, she held out her other arm to pat its head. Tzuyu followed suit, giving hers to the black one.

“Your turn.” Nayeon turned to Jeongyeon who was watching the two with as much anticipation as a kid going to the dentist. She whined like one too.

“Here, give me your hand,” Tzuyu said as she held Jeonyeon’s outstretched arm steady.

“Oh, fuckfuckfuck! It’s moving closer!” She slurred as the caretaker gave her a look, clearly not having any of her profanities around the donkeys.

Nayeon gently put her hand on Jeongyeon’s back, hoping to give some sort of encouragement as she watched silently. “Just try and breathe easy, it’s not gonna hurt you.”

“Yeah easier said than done, right?” She stretched her arm as far as she could with her hand holding the very tip of the carrot.

“All it wants is the carrot,” said Tzuyu. She placed her free hand over Jeongyeon’s back, too focussed to have realized that Nayeon’s was already there. As soon as they touched, she quickly retracted hers and tried to refocus her attention to Jeongyeon’s shuddering hand. Meanwhile, Nayeon glanced over to Tzuyu, trying her unparalleled best not to make a big deal out of it.

Finally having enough of their shit, the smallest donkey took its first bite. Jeongyeon screamed for a good two seconds and looked away but kept her arms fairly steady.

“There you go!” Tzuyu smiled.

“Hey look at you,” Nayeon said, “Yoo Jeongyeon – the donkey whisperer. Maybe you can put on your cowgirl hat and ride one to work.” She laughed and stood up.

“Yeah, and they’d still be a lot faster than your driving.”

Tzuyu covered her mouth to supress a laugh.

“Hey, at least I get there safely. You probably had Tzuyu scared shitless when you drove her on the freeway yesterday.” Nayeon countered.

“Were you scared, Tzuyu?” Jeongyeon asked while feeding the donkey.

“No, not really,” she said.

Jeongyeon faced Nayeon and shrugged, a victorious smirk on her face. “Don’t worry,” she said. “No shame in driving slower than a donkey for your own safety, right?” Jeongyeon got up and wiped her hands onto Nayeon’s beige trench coat, running away before she could smack her.

After that, they went around every area outside, with Nayeon and Tzuyu walking side-by-side but not closer than three feet away. The two never said a word directly to each other and if they did, it was mostly just Nayeon, mentioning Tzuyu in some comment she directed to Jeongyeon. Tzuyu would reply to Jeongyeon in sentences that had a five-word limit.

Nayeon’s plan of talking to her during lunch had easily been erased off the board after she went with Jeongyeon to order food while Nayeon watched their stuff. She couldn’t get over the fact that Jeongyeon could have easily set the two of them up to order the food while she watched their stuff; but unfortunately for her, when it comes to ordering food, Jeongyeon automatically goes into auto-pilot, not letting anyone else order for her if she could help it. When it was finally time for them to eat, Jeongyeon ate; and she did nothing more, leaving the two of them drown in the helpless, deafening silence.

**2:50 P.M.**

The autumn wind picked up as clusters of clouds moved in to block the warmth of the sun. All three of them agreed to escape the chill, wrapping up their outdoor segment as they headed over to the enclosed areas. The one-story structure was divided into different sections for different groups of species; one for birds, one for mammals, and one for kids who’d just found out they didn’t really like animals.

“Is it just me, or have we been surrounded by kids this entire time?” Jeongyeon whispered over to Nayeon as they roamed around the birds section.

“See any of your playmates?” Nayeon asked, walking over to pet the Macau that was perched onto the caretaker’s arm.

“I’m not letting you kidnap any more toddlers, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon said a bit too loudly, earning a quick elbow to the gut from Nayeon as the frightened caretaker walked away.

“Speaking of,” Jeongyeon coughed. “Where’s our kid?”

Without looking, Nayeon pointed over to Tzuyu who was already roaming around the mammals’ section.

“So…why aren’t you there with her? What happened to patching things up?”

Nayeon scoffed. “Well – detective, if you haven’t noticed, she’s been looking straight through me ever since this morning like I’m fucking Casper. And she talks to you, not me. Meanwhile, I get the vacant looks and the death glares. ”

She chuckled. “You might’ve forgotten, but me and Jihyo literally had to beg her ass to come here. And hello? Whose fault do you think it is that she’s basically killed you off in her head?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Nayeon sighed.

“Of course it’s not gonna be easy,” said Jeongyeon. “And have you even tried talking to her yet?”

“I-…No, I guess not.” She sulked as she watched Tzuyu from afar who was talking to one of the caretakers.

“Nayeon – that’s not how this works,” she began. “_You _talk to her. Not the other way around.”

Nayeon winced, having been told the truth she’d denied from the start. “I’m just scared she might hate me again.” She crossed her arms and slumped, a pang of remorse hitting her chest as she remembered the last thing Tzuyu said to her the day she walked out on all of them.

_“…And you…you, of all people…I thought we…”_

Tzuyu turned away and stormed out before she could finish. A year and a half later, Nayeon could still picture the girl, her eyes already red from crying, her jaw clenched tight as she tried to stop the sobs from escaping, and the words that broke her heart, thrown with every ounce of pain she felt.

“Hey,” Jeongyeon tapped her shoulder. “She can’t hate you for saying sorry.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Yeah, okay. You’re on,” she said. “If I lose, you can dress me up in whatever you want for a photoshoot, and if I win…” Jeongyeon paused to think, a devilish smirk playing on her face.

“Please don’t ask me to go bald.” Nayeon looked over to her shoulder.

“I’m not _that_ evil…Okay, if I win, you have to tell Tzuyu how you really feel about her.”

Nayeon gawked at her. “Like hell you’re not evil, that’s even worse!” She yelled.

“Well if you’re so confident that she’d hate you for saying sorry, then you won’t have to do it anyway.” Jeongyeon argued.

“I didn’t say I was confident, I just-”

Jeongyeon cut her off, putting a hand over her mouth. “Do we have a deal or not?”

It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about it during her planning session earlier. But ‘earlier’ was when her confidence was at fifty percent; ‘earlier’ was right before Tzuyu raised up her infinite layers of impenetrable defence; and it was after ‘earlier’ Nayeon had gathered that she’d be lucky to even say ‘hello’ to her – something she realized she hasn’t even done today.

She slowly took Jeongyeon’s hand off and mumbled, “Deal.”

“There you go!” Jeongyeon slapped her back to get the plan going.

“Wait, where will you be?”

“Over by the food court. Just tell her I’m taking a business call.” Jeongyeon gave a thumbs up and went the opposite direction.

With her middle-man gone, Nayeon breathed in deep and started walking towards Tzuyu who was squatting just outside the rabbit pen.

“Hey,” said Nayeon.

Tzuyu glanced up then turned her attention back to the bunnies. “Where’s Jeongyeon?” she asked.

“Outside. Business call I think.” Nayeon gulped.

“I see.” She replied.

Nayeon scrambled her mind to try and think of a conversation as she bent down with Tzuyu. While thinking, she tried to pet some of the bunnies but oddly enough, they all hop away whenever she touches them.

After her third try, she gave up and said, “Okay, there’s some really cruel irony here. How come they don’t mind it when you touch them?”

“Maybe your hand’s too big.” Tzuyu said.

Nayeon pursed her lips and breathed in, not wanting to oppose anything Tzuyu had to say. “Maybe.” She nodded.

“Maybe they don’t like liars,” she continued.

She opened her mouth to say something but took in the air instead, nodding along in regrettable agreement. “I…deserve that.”

“...Or maybe they just...” Tzuyu mumbled the rest of her words, her voice low as she stared at the white bunny that snuggled under her hand.

“…Just?” Nayeon looked over to her.

Tzuyu met her with an apathetic look. “Maybe they just hate you,” she said, then gave Nayeon a quick smile.

Nayeon slumped and brought her head down to her knees. “Yeah, thought as much.”

She kept her head shamefully bowed for a while until Tzuyu spoke up again. “You might be touching them in the wrong place,” she said.

“...What?” Nayeon stared at her, trying to hold a laugh in.

Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, yeah no, I…I get it.”

“Some of them don’t like being touched down their back. Try it on their head or cheeks,” said Tzuyu.

Nayeon slowly brought her hand to pet one on its head, but again, it hopped away.

“Wow. They really do hate you.”

She groaned and slumped again. “I don’t blame ‘em.”

Tzuyu scoffed. “Why not?”

“I dunno,” she sighed. “I guess…I’d hate me too for the things I’ve put you through.” Nayeon turned her head to look up at Tzuyu. “I’m…sorry about yesterday.”

Tzuyu fell silent, turning her gaze back to the pen.

“It was shitty how I brought up your situation like that and, yeah that was pretty fucking insensitive. I made you feel stupid for it and there’s really no excuse for me.” She brought her head up. “If you don’t want to forgive me, I-…I get it and that’s fine. Well, not really but I’d get it. But whether or not you do, I just want you to know that – I didn’t invite you there just to say all that shit.

“…Then why?” Tzuyu looked at her as if it was the first time that day.

Nayeon smiled and said, “Because I’ve missed you. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

And for a moment, Tzuyu’s face softened as she held her gaze but turned away soon after. She slowly stood up and crossed her arms. “But not enough to drop a message? For a whole damn year?”

Nayeon followed her up, crossing an arm to rub a shoulder. “Honestly? I was scared,” she said. “I was just so fucking scared thinking you-…you might’ve still hated me. And thinking I might hurt you again – but, yeah so much for that.” She gave a nervous laugh before bringing her eyes up to Tzuyu’s. “I don’t want that to happen again. Ever. I…want to fix what we had.”

“...’fix what we had?’” She muttered.

“Well, obviously I can’t – y’know, fix everything but-”

“What we had was us. TWICE. Our members – all nine of us. And all of you chose to disband,” she said, raising her voice.

“Tzuyu, that’s not what I meant.”

“And now you wanna fix things? After throwing away everything?!”

“Hey, that’s not what I meant! And I don’t think you’re being completely fair about this either.” Nayeon said. “You were there when we decided and I don’t remember you having any problems with it!”

Tzuyu scoffed and lowered her voice. “You really think I wanted that just because I didn’t say anything?”

“Well if you were so against it, why didn’t you?”

“…Because speaking up wouldn’t have changed anything,” She said. “It wouldn’t have changed the fact that each one of you actually wanted to go through with it. And knowing that…after all the years we’ve been together, you all just suddenly…” She slumped and hugged herself as silence drifted around the now empty section.

“Tzuyu…is that really all what we mean to you? Just a girl group?” Nayeon whispered.

“Of course not!”

“Then what are you so afraid of?! You’re acting like what we had back then was so fucking fragile. ‘After all the years we’ve been together’ – yeah, exactly! And after everything we’ve been through, you really think splitting up is gonna cut our ties? Just like that?”

“No! I just-”

“We were bound to disband sooner or later. You know that as well as I do. And we did, whether you like it or not. It’s just time to move on and-” Nayeon stopped, realizing her voice had been raised all along.

Tzuyu slumped in front of her, both hands raised to cover her mouth. “…I just wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet.” She mumbled between the sobs that escaped.

Nayeon clenched her jaw, looking down at her feet. “Fuck…I mean, _I’m_ still not over it.” She whispered and walked over to Tzuyu, bringing the girl’s head down to her shoulder as she embraced her.

“I wake up every day, drive to work, and remember that I’m in a different group now,” said Nayeon. “And not a single person in there could come close to how I was with you guys. I go shopping to take my mind off things and all I can think of is how Momo would like this doll or how Sana would look so cute in this outfit or how Chaeyoung would like this style.” She sighed, stroking Tzuyu’s head. “You’re not the only one who’s hurting. I mean, hell, even Jeongyeon isn’t over it. I miss you guys every day, and honestly? I get lonely more times than I’d like to admit. And I can tell you now that the others are probably feeling the same.”

After a long while, Tzuyu slowly pulled away, her head still down and her bangs a mess. Nayeon held her chin up to look at her. “And you look like shit,” she chuckled, earning a weak smile from the girl. She brought her thumb up to wipe the tears from Tzuyu’s cheeks, then stroked the loose strands of hair that covered her face, tucking them neatly over to the side. “We’re a family, Tzuyu,” Nayeon said as she held her face. “No matter what happens, no matter how far apart we are or how little time we get to talk, we’ll still have each other. Sure, maybe we’re not together physically but, at least you won’t have to see Jeongyeon’s ugly face every day.” Nayeon laughed.

“And you won’t have to hear that girl’s annoying laugh every day,” Jeongyeon broke in, walking towards the two. “Anyway, I’ve been called over to the restaurant. Something about screening new employees. I can drop you over by the airport, Tzuyu – you coming?”

Tzuyu glanced over to Nayeon before answering, “Thanks unnie. But I’ll be fine I think.”

Jeongyeon gave them both a smirk before nodding, raising a suspicious brow at Nayeon. “Gotcha,” she said, before turning away. “Hey, don’t forget our deal,” she shouted over to Nayeon.

“Deal?” Tzuyu asked.

“Ah…let’s not worry about that right now.” Nayeon deflected, turning back to the rabbit pen. The two stayed silent for a while, both exhausted but both more or less at ease than before. It wasn’t the type of silence they drowned in earlier; it didn’t need to be broken or consciously thought of. They let it stay there as it washed over everything – the past and present alike.

Nayeon smiled and broke out, “This kinda reminds of the time we were in Jeju.”

“Which one?” Tzuyu asked.

“When we were filming for the Signal MV. And you just suddenly cried because you thought they were gonna leave the bunnies there in the forest.” She chuckled.

“Ah. Yeah I remember,” she said. “I wanted to bring one home to our dorm actually.”

“No pets allowed. Besides, we already had four of ‘em back then. Kkaengi, Toto, Shasha, and-” Nayeon pointed at herself, a cheeky grin on her face.

Tzuyu quirked a brow. “Right. How could I forget,” she said flatly as Nayeon swayed to bump their shoulders.

“Do you, um…still hate me?” Nayeon asked, casting a side-look.

“No, not anymore, I think,” she replied.

“Wait – you actually hated me?! I thought you were gonna go for like, ‘I can never hate you, unnie’ – or something like that.”

Tzuyu scoffed. “You actually thought I didn’t?”

“…Ouch.” Nayeon clutched her chest.

“I mean, I hate what you did. But I don’t think I’ve ever hated you as a person,” She looked over to Nayeon. “Honestly, I don’t think I can.”

Nayeon pouted to stop a smile. When that failed, she bowed her head to hide and leaned it over to Tzuyu’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “For everything.”

“Me too,” said Tzuyu, leaning back.

**4:00 P.M.**

Nayeon and Tzuyu exited the building, walking side-by-side as the afternoon chill began to settle. They strolled over to the food court to grab some coffee and sat down by the benches.

“So um…” Nayeon began as she placed her cup down. “What time do you wanna head to the airport? I mean if we leave now you can still probably make the last flight and yes, I promise I’ll drive faster.” She rolled her eyes.

“No, that’s okay. Our jet’s scheduled to leave at ten.” Tzuyu answered.

“Oh, right. Right. Yeah I…I forgot about that.” Nayeon nodded and stared at her cup.

Tzuyu took a sip. “Yep...”

“Hm…”

“Unless…that week-long hang-out you offered still-”

“Yes.”

Tzuyu laughed. “I’ll tell my parents.”

After finishing their cups, they got up and headed towards the parking lot where Nayeon’s silver top down Corvette was parked.

Tzuyu stopped to stare at it. “There’s _no way_ you can be driving any slower than Jeongyeon with this.”

Nayeon scoffed as she reached for the handle. “As a matter of fact, I do,” She said, a bit too proudly. “It keeps an image; I keep my safety.”

“Yes…it certainly does.” Tzuyu mumbled as she got in, earning a look from Nayeon.

“Wait, where are we going again?” Tzuyu asked, buckling her seatbelt.

“I…” Nayeon shrugged. “I dunno really. I mean we can head on over to my place now if you want,” she said, realizing right after that it sounded a bit weird to her. “Or we can hang out some place else. Café? We can buy you some clothes for the week if you want.”

“Definitely some clothes first.”

“But you know, you can still borrow some of mine,” she intoned with a smirk.

“No thanks.”

“Why not? You get to save on some cash _and _help the environment. You know Tzuyu, just because we can afford it doesn’t mean we have to-”

“Because – unnie,” Tzuyu cut her off with a forced smile. “Maybe unlike you, I need more than one underwear for seven days straight so unless you’re suggesting that I borrow some of yours as well, then I’d like to buy some if that’s okay with mother nature.”

Nayeon opened her mouth to say something but slowly closed it back as she pursed her lips. “…Right. Underwear. Gotcha.” Tzuyu shook her head and looked away outside as Nayeon started the car. “I mean…I don’t mind though.” She mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

The silver Corvette rolled down the main road with all the pomp and sleekness its multi-million dollar design had to offer, and Nayeon drove it with a speed that rivalled that of the setting sun. As soon as a light turned green, she revved it up and pushed past forty, feeling the unremarkable wisp of the wind against her unblinking eyes. The rumours were true, and Tzuyu believed it; an ass might just be faster. After what felt like an hour, they arrived at the shopping district, spending five minutes just to park in reverse. Tzuyu thought it would’ve taken ten if she hadn’t gone out and helped Nayeon maneuver.

“Remind me again why you failed your first driving test?” Tzuyu asked as Nayeon got out.

She gave her a dull look. “You know why.” Nayeon locked the door and grabbed Tzuyu’s hand as they strode out the parking lot. The place stretched out onto a long strip of road that housed branded shop of clothing and cosmetics. Square patches of benches lined the middle as the Wednesday crowd sprawled back and forth into the evening scene. The two knew exactly what shop to go to, having been there with the other members a couple of times back then.

“Okay, so...underwear.” Nayeon confirmed with a nod.

“Why do you sound like you’re going to pick one for me?” said Tzuyu as she browsed along the displays.

“Because I am?”

Tzuyu turned around to look at her. “According to who?”

“Uh, my job description?”

“Your job is to pick other people’s underwear?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Nayeon beamed. “Yes it is, Tzuyu.”

She scoffed and held her tongue to the side. “You are _not_ picking my underwear,” she stated.

Nayeon gave her one hard look. “Alright,” she shrugged and let Tzuyu continue on with browsing as she split up and went to the other parts of the store. After a while, Nayeon met back with her and followed closely behind.

“I think I’ll go with this one,” Tzuyu held up a white silk underwear that had a small ribbon on the front.

“Simple. And cute,” Nayeon commented. “What about this one?” She pointed over to a lacy indigo one.

Tzuyu held it up. “The colour’s nice. And I guess it’s simple enough as far as laces go.”

Nayeon felt it through her fingers. “I think it’s Charmeuse,” she deduced. “The stretch lace around it looks nice and it doesn’t have that much spandex in it so the recovery’s good.”

Tzuyu nodded slowly. “Nice,” she said. “Flexing your panty-picking skills, I see.”

“Want me to teach you?” Nayeon smirked.

“No, that’s fine. Think I’ve learned that when I was eight.” Tzuyu put the garment down before walking away.

“Hey, aren’t you gonna buy it?”

Tzuyu turned around and crossed her arms, looking at Nayeon who stretched the indigo underwear in front of her. “You need more for the week, right?” Nayeon said.

She scoffed, an amused smile tugging at her lips. “God, you are so unbelievably obvious, unnie.” she said, holding out a hand.

Nayeon beamed like the kid she was, bouncing over to hand Tzuyu the underwear she picked. Tzuyu placed it in her basket, letting Nayeon hook an arm under hers after.

“Oh, how about this?” Nayeon grabbed a striking green thong that had a large star in front.

“For yourself? Yeah I think it suits you pretty well,” Tzuyu laughed.

“You’re just saying that because you wanna see me in it,” She dangled it in front of Tzuyu’s face, making the girl turn her head away. “Ah, you’re imagining it right now.”

“Yes and I’m trying hard not to laugh too much.”

Nayeon gave a cheeky grin. “Still said yes.”

**5:20 P.M.**

“What are we gonna do for the rest of the week?” Tzuyu asked, nipping at her Oreo ice cream.

Nayeon, ate a small spoonful of her Strawberry flavoured one as she thought about it. “I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean ‘you’re not sure’? You asked me to stay for a week; you must have some sort of idea what we’re gonna do.”

“You know I don’t like to over-plan these things,” Nayeon said, licking the cream off her lips. “Maybe go see a movie? Or take Kookeu out to the park.”

Tzuyu’s face lit up. “Yes! I missed her so much.”

“It’s a shame you didn’t take Gucci with you.”

“Yeah. But I think a week out travelling will tire her out,” She said, remembering how old Gucci is now.

“Hm, yeah probably. Oh, oh, I know!” Nayeon waved a hand. “We can go on a road trip! Just cruise around the countryside and have picnics and take pictures!” She bubbled.

Meanwhile, Tzuyu stared at her, imagining how long the drive would be if Nayeon was to sit behind the wheel. “…Will Jeongyeon come along?”

“What? No. I mean…I guess we could invite her but…do you want her to?”

“Well, the more the merrier, right?” Tzuyu gave a nervous laugh, biting at the cone.

Nayeon deflated, her lips forming a small pout. “I guess…” She mumbled.

Tzuyu watched her eat the rest of her ice cream in misery. “Do _you_ want her to come along?” She asked.

“No, it’s fine if you want her to,” Nayeon answered looking down. “You haven’t spent that much time together and you wanna catch up with her, I get it,” She dragged on. “And she’s obviously a much better driver than me, and you prefer girls who can get you there faster so…”

Tzuyu coughed, swallowing a large chunk of ice cream. “What?!”

“It’s fine. I’ll ask her for you,” she sulked.

“Okay, you can stop being so petty now. God, you’ve been on a role today huh. We’ll invite her with us on another day, alright?” She leaned down to meet Nayeon’s eyes that kept dodging her. Nayeon turned the other way to supress a pathetic smile, breathing in before facing Tzuyu with the calmest look she could manage, making Tzuyu laugh at the attempt. “Just promise me we’ll get to where we’re staying before lunch.”

“Lunch…the day after?”

Tzuyu glared at her.

“I’m kidding! Jeez. You know, I may be slower,” – she leaned in to whisper – “but I’ve been told it’s much more enjoyable that way.”

“Stop.”

**5:35 P.M.**

“By the way, um…do you have any news on the others?” Tzuyu asked as they walked hand-in-hand along the street.

“Not much,” said Nayeon. “I’ve only been in-touch with Jihyo, Momoring and Jeongyeon. Although I do get to talk to the others sometimes if I catch them online.”

“How’s Momo?”

“I don’t know if you’ve heard but she and her sister opened up a dance studio in Osaka.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yup. Sana and I went there when they first opened,” She said, swinging their arms a bit. “Last I heard from her, she was in Australia attending some sort of convention.”

“What about Chaeyoung?” Tzuyu looked over to her.

Nayeon chuckled. “Yeah, as far as I know, no one’s heard anything from her. I think Mina might’ve mentioned something about her just travelling around from country to country.”

“That…sounds like her alright.”

“And I think Mina’s writing a book? I’m not sure what it’s about, she told me it was a secret for now. Sana’s back in Japan doing some modelling I think. Oh, and Dahyun’s studying music in a university. Guess where.”

“Japan?”

“Osaka to be precise.”

They shared a knowing smile. “Of course,” said Tzuyu.

“You’ve kept in touch with Jihyo, right?”

“Yeah.” She answered, glancing down as they strolled. “I’ll…talk to her later.”

Nayeon nodded, letting a pause settle. “Hey um, if you’re still mad at her for telling me…please don’t be. I’m the one who basically bugged her for it cause of my desperate ass.”

“No, I’m not mad her. I mean, I kind of was, but yeah I figured she was just worried about me.”

Nayeon smiled and stopped to embrace her.

“What?” Tzuyu hugged her back, unsure what was up.

“Nothing,” Nayeon whispered. “I just missed you.”

They stayed glued to each other for a few more minutes as the people passed them by, no one noticing who they were as half their face was buried in each other’s shoulders. “We’re…in the middle of the street, unnie.” Tzuyu whispered after a while.

“I don’t mind,” Nayeon cooed. “Do you?”

“…No.” Tzuyu closed her eyes, letting the warmth last for a bit longer.

The two spent the rest of their evening stroll around shops to buy some supplies for their road trip. When they both agreed it was a pain to cook dinner for the night, they bought pizza and some Ramyeon packs instead. Nayeon stuck to Tzuyu like a fly caught in adhesive, always on the lookout for chances to hold her hand or hook an arm around whichever free one Tzuyu had.

Tzuyu didn’t mind the clinginess of it all. What she did mind, was whenever Nayeon sneaked quick kisses on her shoulders in the middle of their conversations, or when she was too distracted about something else. It was subtle enough to be forgettable after a few seconds but when it happened for the sixth or seventh time, it became impossible not to notice.

On the one time Tzuyu caught Nayeon doing it, she squinted at her after she’d done it; Nayeon simply looked up from her shoulder and gave a cheeky smile. Tzuyu had to stop herself from grinning afterwards, looking away in distress as her ears began to feel warm. They walked back to the parking lot when they couldn’t carry any more bags and got in the car.

“Shall we head home?” Nayeon asked, turning on the engine.

Tzuyu fastened her seatbelt and thought about it for a while. “Actually, I was thinking…can we stop by your studio?”

Nayeon looked at her. “What – right now? Why?”

“Just want to check something,” she said. “It’s okay if we can’t though. Not really a big deal.”

“No, no. It’s okay. But what are you gonna check?”

Tzuyu smiled at her. “I’ll tell you when we get there.”

She shrugged and rode out the parking lot, making sure they get to the studio before dinner.

**6:30 P.M.**

Her staff had already left over an hour ago as they arrived. In fact, they all left a few minutes earlier than the appointed time, knowing Nayeon was taking the day off.

“It’s closed?” Tzuyu asked as they stepped in the front entrance.

“Ugh, shame,” Nayeon slouched. “Wanna break in?” She whispered.

“Don’t you have the keys with you?”

“No I left it with Kookeu in case she wants to drop by. But, lucky for us,” – she rummaged the pocket of her jeans and leaned in – “I managed to steal one from a staff this morning,” she said with a smirk as she dangled it in front of Tzuyu.

“…With your name as a key chain on it.”

Nayeon faked a gasp. “Must be a fan of mine.”

“Yeah a pretty crazy one.”

She gave her a dull look before unlocking the doors, switching the power on as she opened the lights to the lobby. They took the stairs to the reach the second floor, weaving through the dimmed room to find the light switches. Nayeon grabbed Tzuyu’s hand and pulled her along through the clutter, holding it tightly as the faint glow of the streetlights outside guided them. Tzuyu thought about scaring the poor girl, but decided she was too cute to bully at the moment. Nayeon switched the ceiling lights open and sat on top of a desk nearby.

“So…why are we here again?” Nayeon asked, setting her palms onto the table.

Tzuyu roamed around the set area, taking in the large white backdrop; the cameras that were left aimed at it – propped up on tripods; the racks of different clothing – all designed by Im Nayeon; and then the large mural showing all nine of them.

“Tzuyu?” Nayeon called out.

“How much did you say I was gonna get?” Tzuyu asked.

“Get? Get from what?”

“Modelling. For you,” She looked back at her with a smile.

Nayeon’s face immediately brightened, hopping down the desk. “Wha-…w-wait are you…”

“Depends. How much?” She asked again with a sly look.

“I…uh, well we can arrange that since you already have experience obviously and you’re THE Chou Tzuyu so…” Nayeon gave a nervous laugh and shrugged, earning a hard glare from Tzuyu.

“One million, annual…” Nayeon coughed.

“…Won?”

“…Dollars.”

Tzuyu gave a slightly impressed nod.

“Don’t you just be nodding at me, Chou Tzuyu, you know I can’t handle this suspense.”

“I’ll think about it,” She intoned.

“I-…can you just-…” Nayeon slumped her shoulders and gave out a long sigh.

Tzuyu simply snickered at her, turning on one of the umbrella lights that faced the backdrop. She hopped on the bar stool that was on the center, facing the cameras once again. Nayeon slowly walked over to her, a resigned smile on her face as she turned on the frontmost camera. She looked at the screen, adjusting what needed to be adjusted then lifted her eyes back to Tzuyu, noticing how the girl’s eyes followed her own.

“If you’re gonna be a model, you need to at least learn where to look, miss.” Nayeon smirked.

“Oh, I know where to look,” Tzuyu replied, her gaze not leaving Nayeon’s.

Nayeon scoffed and crossed her arms, slowly making her way towards Tzuyu. She stopped and stood just a few inches from her. “Do you now?” She said, her voice a bit lower.

Tzuyu broke off her gaze, bowing down as she tried to supress a smile. “Okay then. Show me where.”

Nayeon took a step forward, closing the space between them as she leaned her face closer. “Right…” – She slowly held Tzuyu’s chin up to look at her again. – “here.”

Then just like before, Nayeon proceeded to fix her hair, her fingers carefully running down the side of her face as she tucked in the loose strands behind her ears; her fingertips prickling her cheeks that had begun to warm up. Tzuyu stared at Nayeon’s dark brown eyes, at her lips that parted slightly as she worked in the silence of the room.

She thought back to all the times she’d done it in the past; during rehearsals; at the airport while riding up an escalator; during their fan meets; at ISAC; before award shows; and to all the others she lost count of. She never really thought much of it back then. Why would she?

Nayeon’s thumb trembled a bit as it ghosted over her lips, letting it linger over the corner of her mouth as she leaned in – barely noticeable to anyone except her. She held a breath she didn’t know she could hold, breathing out as Nayeon broke out a forced smile, slowly pulling back.

She didn’t know what it meant. She didn’t know if Nayeon simply had a hair fetish or if her hair always looked so bad to her. And quite frankly, she didn’t really care. All she knew in that moment, was that she didn’t want her to stop. She didn’t want to lose anything anymore. At least, not her. In one swift motion, she pulled Nayeon’s arm back and leaned in to kiss her. The surprise Nayeon felt quickly melted as she leaned down to return the favour, cupping Tzuyu’s cheeks as their lips returned for a second one; then for a third one.

Nayeon pulled back a bit as she caught her breath. “I-I wasn’t sure if…”

“Me neither, but…” Tzuyu leaned in for a quick kiss. “I don’t mind this.”

They shared a smile as they kissed for god-knows-how-long with Tzuyu’s arms wrapped around Nayeon’s neck. It all felt long overdue. Like a decade-long tension that finally broke. It formed between the small glances they shared, the hand-holding, the birthday kisses, the gifts and letters they gave to each other, the piggybacks, the rare tender embraces; their silly antics; their love-hate relationship on and off-camera; the awkward silences that snuck in-between VLIVE sessions; the rare moments when Tzuyu would somehow let Nayeon close enough to let her smell the perfume she was wearing on a particular day.

Through the ups and downs. It was already there and they both knew it. All they really had to do was know where to look.

**A short but somewhat eventful while after…**

“Hey, were you…serious when you said you’ll think about it? About modelling?” Nayeon asked, tucking a lock of hair behind Tzuyu’s ear as she laid her head on Nayeon’s lap.

“Yeah, of course,” said Tzuyu. “But don’t you think it’s weird? Getting the girl you’re dating as your brand’s model?”

“No? Why would it be? If anybody has any problems with it, they can step up and tell me so I can shove some fucking-”

Tzuyu covered her mouth before she can blast any more hypothetical threats. “Alright, alright, you can shove some stuff in someone’s stuff when it actually happens,” she laughed. “I’d still have to think about it.”

Nayeon leaned in to whisper, “Did I mention the perks you can get when you work under me?” A smile curled on her lips.

“Let me guess, it includes a lifetime supply of innuendos.”

“Nah, that one’s included in the girlfriend package. Here’s what you can get…” Nayeon moved her lips as close to Tzuyu’s ear as she could get without touching it and made a bunch of whispering noises, sending the girl giggling as she tried to move her head away. “You can get a bunch of those – plus a gorgeous house to stay in while you’re here. Rent-free.”

“Wow. So basically, you do that to everyone who’s working under you and you pay for their housing and bills.”

“Yeah, that’s about right,” Nayeon nodded. “But see…no one’s worked ‘_under’_ me yet,” she whispered.

Tzuyu reeled in from the line, covering her face with both hands. “Okay – that’s your last one for today cause I swear to god, I think you’re actually trying to get rid of me.” They both laughed.

“But yeah,” Tzuyu sat up and faced Nayeon on the couch, both their hairs looking mostly dishevelled. “I’d like that,” she smiled.

**…One year later…**

“Jeongyeon – I swear I am going to shove the next barbeque stick you touch, up your nose. The others aren’t even here yet and you’re porking down your third!” Nayeon pointed a fan at her while grilling outside.

“Wait, why am I the only one getting told? Momo’s at her fourth already!” said Jeongyeon.

“Hey she’s lying! This is only my third!” Momo cried out from the table as she sat with her legs up the chair.

“I don’t care!” Nayeon shouted back. “That’s the last for the both of you.”

“Want some help?” Tzuyu walked over to Nayeon, giving her a peck on the cheek. “Well, don’t you just smell the porkiest.” She chuckled.

“Yeah, just wait till you start smelling the same as me later.” She grinned. “I’m fine here though, thanks. Go save Jihyo from the lovebirds.”

Tzuyu walked along the wooden walkway that ran across the small garden at the back of Nayeon’s house, heading over to Jihyo who was talking with Sana and Dahyun.

“Ah, here comes Tzuyu to save Jihyo.” Sana beamed as she clung to Dahyun who was still not used to her PDAs.

“Hey, there you are!” Jihyo patted the space beside her on the bench. “Ok good, now I don’t have to third-wheel on these two.”

“Hey, aren’t you modelling now, Tzuyu? I saw you on the cover of OT9 magazine!” Sana exclaimed.

“Yeah, I’m working under Nayeon’s brand,” Tzuyu said as she sat down.

“That’s so cool that you’re still working together! Ugh, I would’ve loved to work under Nayeon’s brand, but she hasn’t opened up a branch in Japan yet. Would definitely talk to her later about it.”

“You know, you could start working here though,” Dahyun faced Sana. “I only have one more year to finish anyway. I’ll be coming home afterwards.”

“No way! I wanna be there when you graduate. Plus I don’t want you calling me over every night whenever you feel lonely while I’m all the way over here,” Sana whispered loudly.

“Hey!-…okay, that was one night!” Dahyun put a hand on her hip, soon realizing what she’d just said in front of Jihyo and Tzuyu. “I mean…” She slumped over the table and covered her face with both hands.

Tzuyu took her hand and said, “Don’t worry.” She nodded and gave a knowing look.

“Yeah. I’m pretty much used to that,” Jihyo said flatly, tilting her head over to Tzuyu.

“You…Wait…you and…” Dahyun squinted at Tzuyu.

Sana gasped, holding a hand over to cover her mouth. “No frikin way. No, there’s…there’s no way. You and…”

“…Nayeon-unnie?” Dahyun said, lowering her voice.”

Tzuyu simply smiled, trying not to let it get too wide.

“I told you, babe! I told you!” Sana exclaimed, pointing a finger at Dahyun. “Okay, you have to tell us _all_ about it. Right now. Right from the start.” Sana demanded.

“After lunch,” said Tzuyu.

“Hey, where’s Mina and Chaeyoung by the way?” Jihyo broke in.

“Nayeon said they were on the way an hour ago. Chae just picked up Mina from the airport.”

And as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

“Speaking of.” Tzuyu got up and jogged to the front gate.

“Tzuyu!” Chaeyoung and Mina greeted, almost in-sync as she opened the door.

“Right on time, you two!” Tzuyu hugged them both. “C’mon in so we can start bringing out the food. Nayeon’s getting antsy over by the grill.” She said, offering to carry the bags of snacks they brought.

“Wait, lemme guess, Jeongyeon?” Chaeyoung said.

“And Momo.”

“Well shit,” she laughed. “Any more left for us?”

“Yeah she’s keeping the barbeques safe for now.”

“Sorry we couldn’t arrive any earlier. I had to wait for a different flight since they suddenly cancelled the one I booked,” Mina said.

“Yeah, kinda know how that feels. But no worries, we have more than enough time to catch up,” Tzuyu let the two step into the front yard.

“I hope so,” Chaeyoung smiled, handing her one of the paper bags she was carrying. “We have a lot to tell you all,” she said.

Tzuyu took it from her hands, noticing a simple silver ring on her ring finger. She took a quick glance at Mina’s hands and smiled. “I’m sure you do.”

The three went around the side of the house, passing the small wooden archway and then finally onto the backyard where the rest were already huddled over the long table.

“Hey, guess who’s here,” Tzuyu announced.

They all turned their heads and cheered as Chaeyoung and Mina joined the rest.

“Finally!” Jeongyeon said, grabbing another barbeque stick.

“Ah! You’ve already had too much!” Momo yelled, grabbing one for her own.

Nayeon glared at them, both hands on her hips.

“Mina!” Jihyo gave her a quick hug. “How’ve you been? How’s the book coming along?”

“Been missing a couple hours of sleep but the book’s finished,” she said. “I just need to find a good editor.”

“Oh, hey I know someone from work who might be able to help. She’s our columnist but I can hand out your drafts if you want.” Jihyo offered.

“That’d be great! Chaeyoung’s been helping out but I don’t want to put the whole load on her.”

“Even though I told you it was completely fine,” Chaeyoung hung an arm around Mina’s shoulder.

“Well aren’t you two just the model power couple,” Sana gushed.

“You’re one to talk,” said Chaeyoung, eyeing Sana as Dahyun fed her a slice of watermelon. Dahyun slowly looked away, pursing her lips as she scratched her nose.

“Alright, but can we both agree that there’s some bigger fish to fry than the one on the table? Tzuyu? Nayeon?” Sana babbled loudly for everyone to hear.

The two shared a look and smiled away from each other earning a hoot from the rest. “Alright, alright, we can all talk about Jihyo’s fifth Daesang after lunch, but first – group photo!” Nayeon bounced over to the tripod that was propped in front of the table, setting the timer before running back to her respective position. The group huddled as close as they could get to each other and posed.

“Everybody say ‘TWICE’!” Tzuyu instructed.

The timer beeped, and all nine of them cheered:

“TWICE!”


End file.
